Important Questions
by SqueezetheOrange
Summary: Eli asks Clare an important question. What will her answer be, and what does jail have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**So I watched another great episode of Castle and it inspired this idea, because as a die hard Eclare fan I have to say that this is true love anyways, this is the first chapter of an about 4 chapter fic maybe more if people like it, this is just like a taste, the other chapters will be longer and hopefully good. **

**I do not own degrassi**

"Okay Clare this is the biggest question I will ever ask you in the history of ever. Are you prepared to answer it with the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes Eli, get on with it what's the question" Clare rolled her eyes at me but underneath it there was a spark of curiosity as to what I was about to ask her.

"Okay, if I was in jail, falsely accused of course, would you break me out?" I looked at her to see her reaction.

I saw her blink twice and smile before she turned and left me without saying anything.

"Clare! Answer the question!" I yelled after her

"Let me think about it!" She yelled back

That stopped me in my tracks, she had to think about it? What does this mean to our relationship? Does she not love me? These are all questions that plagued me as I made my way to class.

At the end of the day I was still mulling around the idea that Clare might not love me. This was hard for me because after all we've been through, its hard to think that she would not love me enough to break me out of jail. I mean really! What's a guy got to do to get his girl to break him out of jail?

Okay that's all you get for now, depending on the response to this little ficlet Ill make it longer or just add the second chapter and have it end there.

Review my lovelies! It motivates me to write more and it just makes me happy to see an inbox full of emails!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the second chapter, I wasnt intending it to go like this but it took a life of its own at this point and i figure Ill just roll with it until the end so here you are =)**

**I do not own degrassi**

As he was walking to Morty he heard footsteps behind him. Suddenly he was ambushed bound and blinded before he could get a look at his assailants. He struggled against them to no avail they, threw him in a van and drove off.

"What the hell! Who are you? What do you want?" Eli yelled

"You have the right to remain silent, but I can make that an order" Said a voice to his left

"I haven't done anything. What are the charges?" He was met with silence. "I know the law, and this is illegal." He heard someone chuckle.

"That would do you a lot of good if we were cops and this was a legit arrest. Now pipe down, we have orders not to hurt you but you can always have an accident."

They drove him to an abandoned warehouse a few miles from the school. They quickly unloaded him and took him inside. They tied him to a chair and finally allowed him to see. He looked around frantically trying to figure out where he was. He looked over at his kidnappers and noticed that one was female and the other two were male. All of their faces were covered by masks.

He struggled with the ropes to no avail. He sighed and relaxed against the chair and surveyed his surroundings. The kidnappers were talking animatedly off to his right. He noticed that the female one pulled out her cell phone, one that looked vaguely familiar and nodded to the others and walked towards him.

"Look here" the girl said "we aren't going to hurt you or anything cliché like that, we are just doing an experiment so just lay back and relax, most of all don't do anything stupid. We were told to keep you here until further notice and that's what we're going to do."

One of the guys came closer to me and examined him. He shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny.

"I hear your smart, lets see you figure this situation out before it plays out" he hears the smirk in his voice and frowned.

This isn't like an actual kidnapping, he though it's a game, one I intend on winning. Now I just have to figure out who my opponent is...

**Well there you are...good? bad? utter failure? let me know, I love reading what you all review =) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S I will update my other story Paparazzi before the new year so be on the look out for that ;) **


End file.
